


Forced

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Archie Andrews Needs a Hug, Archie Andrews crying, Blood and Torture, Charles Smith Riverdale, Crying Jughead Jones, FP Jones II in Jail, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones crying, FP Jones raped, FP Jones sings, Forbidden Love, Forced Marriage, Gang Rape, Good Parent FP Jones II, Good Parent Fred Andrews, Hiram Lodge Being an Asshole, Hurt Archie Andrews, Hurt FP Jones II, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones nightmares, Jughead Jones raped, Jughead Jones shot, M/M, Nightmares, Prison gang rape, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Fred Andrews, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, SouthsideSerpents, Teen Pregnancy, Torture, Worried FP Jones II, tortured jughead jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: What If Penelope Blossom got there too late and Edgar Evernever killed Betty so she just had to take the three? What If Jug, Archie, and Veronica never made It out of the woods by morning? Chic takes Jug for his fantasy fulfillment stuff, Archie Is held hostage and forced to marry someone like someone did to Penelope, and Veronica Is killed. Archie finds out that the girl his kidnapper wants him to marry and get pregnant Is a cousin he had no Idea he had. How can both he and Jug get out of their situations?
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Fred Andrews, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Chic (Riverdale) & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Fred Andrews & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones/Kurtz, Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 7





	Forced

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: This Is my version of Season 4. Jellybean Is not In Riverdale because she rejoined her mom. Warning, Alice and Cheryl also dies and there are detailed rape scenes with Jughead and 1 with FP. 
> 
> Note 2: There Is a deleted scene In Season 2 where FP tells Jughead he was Birdy In Bye Bye Birdy In high school before they go to the Carrie play. Admit It, we all want to see/hear FP sing. So there will be one scene where FP sings later In this story.

After Edgar Evernever threw away his bloody gloves and cleaned off the tools In the private bathroom at the FARM Evelyn ran over to him.

Evelyn: Dad, you have a visitor. She says It’s urgent. 

Edgar walked Into his office to see Penelope Blossom.

Penelope: I know about your whole organ farm operation. Don’t worry, I have no Interest In telling anyone. But I would like to buy one of your farmies with their organs still In them.

Edgar: Who?

Penelope: Betty Cooper

Edgar: Sorry, I just finished. She’s dead.

Penelope: What a shame. Oh well. I’ll just have to stick to my three victims. 

Later that night one minute Jughead, Archie, and Veronica were running for their lives as The Gargoyles chased them the next minute Veronica Is killed and Archie and Jughead are kidnapped and taken to different places. Archie woke up In a room to find a crying girl gagged and sitting on the floor with her hands tied to a dresser handle. Archie ran over to her, took out the gag, and untied her hands.

The girl: Thank you Archie

Archie: You know my name? How do you know my name?

The girl: I know more than your name. I know who you are. My names Ariella Venus Andrews daughter of Frank Andrews your dad’s brother. I’m your cousin. 

Soon a man walked Into the room

The man: Good, you’re both awake. My names Mathias Jefferson and this Is what’s going to happen. Penelope wants Mr. Andrews to be forced Into marriage like she was. So tonight you’ll be married to Miss Andrews then you’ll get her pregnant. Think of It like when Polly and Jason were together.

Archie: Forcing people to marry and fuck each other. What you’re doing Is sick! You’re sick!

Meanwhile Jughead was crying and naked on a bed with his hands tied behind his back. He saw Chic setting up the video camera on his Fantasy Fulfillment website.

Jughead: What are you doing?

Chic: Just continuing my fantasy fulfillment and giving my clients a good show.

Soon there was a young man on the screen.

Chic: I hope you know you’re on the “Unwilling victim” part?

The man: Yes I know

Chic: Good, I have quit the show for you

Jughead: No please don’t do this! Let me go!(Cried)

The man: I like the sound of his cries and sobs already(Started jerking himself)

Chic forced Jughead to sit on his lap on his dick and bounce nice and slow while kissing his back. 

Chic: I admit, I wanted this since the first time I saw you.(Moaned)

Jughead: God, leave me alone!(Cried)

Chic: Do you like this?

The man: Yes I do(Moaned)

Jughead: Stop!(Cried)

He sobbed hard has Chic licked his right cheek.

Jughead: Please help me daddy!(Sobbed)

Chic: Relax Jughead. We’re going to have a good time you and I.(Moaned)

Jughead: No! I want my daddy!(Sobbed)

Later that night Ariella and Archie were forced married. When Archie was thrown Into the same room as her she was tied to a table so her legs were spread. 

Archie: Ariella? Ariella? Cuz?

Archie: What did you do to her?!

Mathias: She’ll be fine. She’ll just be out for a few hours. If she hasn’t been fucked by the time I get back your little cousin will be missing a piece.

Archie: You’re out of your fuckin mind

Archie cried as Mathias cut him In the right shoulder. Mathias left locking the room. 

Archie: Ariella, cuz? Come on, please wake up.

Archie started to cry. Early In the morning Ariella woke up crying. Mathias forced Archie up and tied him to a chair. Mathias put on gloves as he started checking Ariella’s virginal area.

Archie: Get your filthy hands off of her! Don’t touch her!

Ariella struggled to get free

Mathias: Feisty aren’t you?

When Mathias didn’t see what he wanted he walked over to Archie and tore off his shirt.

Archie: What are you doing?

Archie screamed In pain as Mathias whipped his back five times.

Ariella: Please! Please don’t do this!

Archie screamed as Mathias threw alcohol on the whip marks. 

Ariella: Someone will find us

Mathias: Maybe(Untied Archie)

He left locking the door

Ariella: Archie, I need to tell you before It’s too late. You don’t want to meet your uncle Frank. He’s alcoholic and abusive. When Mr. Jefferson wanted me my father didn’t resist. But what my father didn’t tell Mr. Jefferson Is thanks to my father raping me I am already pregnant. 

Archie kissed her forehead

Archie: It’s okay cuz, we’re going to get out of here. Don’t tell him you’re pregnant. He might kill me and you after you give birth. And no way In hell am I giving my little cousin to him or the Blossoms. 

Ariella: Okay(Crying)

Two hours later Mathias returned

Archie: Don’t bother checking. Nothing happened.

Mathias: Well, you will obviously be punished. You know, as soon as you give Penelope Blossom a baby no further harm will come to you two.

Meanwhile Cheryl ran to the Cooper/Jones house and pounded on the door.

Cheryl: Mr. Jones?!

He opened the door 

Cheryl: I’m so sorry Mr. Jones. But this Is Important.

He let her In and she sat on the couch

Cheryl: My mother took Jughead, Archie, and Veronica to our hunting cabin to hunt them down In the woods. The Serpents, Pretty Poisons, and I searched the whole woods this morning. We found no trace of Jughead and Archie. But we found Veronica, she’s dead.

FP: And Betty and Alice?

Cheryl: After Alice rescued me she told me Edgar Evernever killed Betty. When I returned to Thistlehouse I saw that Alice hung herself.

A tear went down FP’s cheek. Meanwhile another client was on Chic’s computer watching him rape Jughead. Chic was pumping Into Jughead’s ass hard and fast.

Jughead: Please don’t! God!(Crying)

He cried out as Chic cummed

The man: Turn him on his back now. I want to actually see him cry.

Chic: With pleasure 

Chic flipped Jughead onto his back and started pumping hard and fast Into his hole.

Jughead: Please! Stop! Please!(Whimpered)

Chic: Go on Jones whimper, struggle, fight back, beg. It only makes me want to do it all the more.

Jughead: Stop! Stop! Please, stop.(Crying)

Meanwhile after the cops retrieved Alice’s body and arrested Penelope everyone had a funeral for Alice. After the funeral the cops did some digging at every location on the Blossom grounds they found out Jughead has been held In the same cabin Archie stayed at when he was living In Canada and Archie was held In Mathias Jefferson’s mansion In Centerville. Half of the Serpents went with Fred to save Archie and the other half went with FP and the cops to save Jughead. Good thing FP didn’t take all the cops because soon there was two new killers In Riverdale. The Red Hood and The Red Lady. Both In the same mask as the Black Hood only red. As Cheryl was visiting Sweetwater River by herself she ended up being the first victim as The Red Hood hit her hard In the head with a big rock killing her Immediately. After dark Archie had cuts all over his arms and legs and a stab wound on the other shoulder. Luckily Mathias who brought Archie a cup of water made the mistake of using a glass cup. As soon as Mathias left Archie drank the water, broke the cup, and then put a piece In his back pocket. Not long after Mathias returned. Before Mathias could do anything with one swift move Archie slit Mathias’s throat killing him. He quickly untied passed out Ariella, picked her up Into his arms, and booked It out of that house. Meanwhile Jughead who had his clothes back on also escaped, made It to the Riverdale woods, and was running as the rain came down. 

Jughead: Help!(Screamed)

Jughead cried out as his foot got caught In a root and he dislocated his right leg. Soon Chic held him against a tree chocking him.

Chic: Did you have a nice walk?

Soon someone shot Chic In the back of the head killing him. It was FP.

FP: Keep your fuckin hands off my little boy!

He quickly ran over and pulled Jughead Into his arms.

FP: Oh god Jug! Are you okay?!

Jughead: Dad!(Cried)

FP: What happened?! Boy, where are you hurt?

Jughead: I dislocated my leg when I fell

FP: Hurry, let’s get out of here!(Picked him up Into his arms)

As soon as FP started running someone kept shooting at him. Luckily they kept missing. But soon one hit FP In the right leg making him fall.

Jughead: Dad!(Cried)

FP: Jug run!

Jughead: No!

The Red Lady walked towards them with an axe. But soon Hog Eye stabbed The Red Lady In the neck killing her. FP kissed Jughead’s forehead.

FP: You’re okay now son

Jughead: It was so horrible! It was so horrible!(Crying)

FP: I know my boy. I know. 

In Centerville Fred and the Serpents arrived at the hospital and Into Archie and Ariella’s room. Archie’s wounds were wrapped up and cleaned and he was put under. But Ariella was wide awake. Although Fred just like Archie didn’t know her she knew him. Not long after a doctor walked In.

The doctor: You must be Archie’s dad and Ariella’s uncle.

Fred: Yes I’m-

He blinked In confusion

Fred: I’m sorry what?!

Ariella: I’m your brother Frank’s daughter. One that he abused, raped, got pregnant, and allowed to be held hostage. 

Fred sighed sadly

Fred: I only have two rooms In my house. But I live next to my best friend who has a room now that his son’s girlfriend Is sadly dead. I’m sure he’ll let you live with him. Trust me, you’ll get along with FP and Jughead Jones. You can trust them.

Fred: Do you know what happened?(Asked the doctor)

The doctor: We didn’t ask before we put your son under. He’ll have to explain when he wakes up. All his wounds will heal except for the whip marks on his back. Those he will have forever. You can take them home In the morning. The only thing I found out Is whoever kidnapped them forced them to marry each other. I have someone In my office waiting for you who will help you divorce them.

Toni: I’ll watch over them Mr. Andrews. You go ahead and take care of those papers.

Toni and Ariella talked until she dozed off and they became best friends right away. In the morning Fred took Archie and Ariella to FP’s house and Archie told them everything. Fred was furious. 

Fred: Well, thank you for arresting her ass.(Talking about Penelope)

FP: Anytime, and of course Ariella can take Betty’s old room.

Of course FP said yes to help Fred out. But despite losing Alice he also said yes because high school senior or not he fell hard for Ariella. She felt the same way. Fred gave FP and Ariella complete freedom to be with each other. The fact that they were dating stayed between Jughead, Archie, Fred, and all the Serpents and Pretty Poisons. Despite Toni being Into girls more her and Jughead’s romance rekindled causing her to be the new Serpent Queen and causing Peaches to take over the Pretty Poisons. The rest of the summer went without Incident from The Red Hood. The last day of summer was Ariella’s 18th birthday and The Serpents had a swimming birthday party for her by Sweetwater River. Toni and FP was playing cards with Jughead while Ariella was relaxing In her bikini. FP glanced at Ariella’s new Serpent tattoo admiring It. Then he started admiring the rest of his hot girlfriend’s body and saw she was a little red.

FP: You’re burning up babe

Ariella: No, I’m just flushed. I’m hot.

Ariella: Hey, I lost an earring. Look under your towel Jughead.

Toni: Why would It be under his towel?!(Laughed)

FP: Yay babe, you want to tell us something?

Ariella laughed. Sweet Pea walked over.

Sweet Pea: I believe this Is yours(Handed Ariella her earring)

Ariella: Thank you Sweet Pea

FP: I think It’s time for the announcement. 

Sweet Pea: I’ll go get the jacket

Jughead: Alright everyone, listen up!

Everyone got quiet

Jughead: You and I both know Ariella belongs In the Serpents. So, let’s make It official. 

Everyone cheered and clapped as Jughead put a magenta Serpent jacket on Ariella. It was there at Ariella’s party that Archie and Peaches started dating. Ariella thought her first day going to Riverdale high would be amazing. Especially with Kevin choosing her to play Anastasia In the Anastasia senior class play. And with her being chosen as the cheerleader captain. Kevin and everyone were rehearsing In the student lounge. But all of a sudden they heard gun shots. Kevin quickly blocked and locked the doors.

Kevin: Everyone, spread out and hide

As everyone did Kevin shut off the lights. The school was now on lock down.

Kevin: Ariella, you live with the sheriff. Text him and tell him what’s going on. Make sure your sound Is off first.(Whispered)

She texted FP Immediately. Soon they heard noises of someone trying to get In. Ariella started crying.

Archie: Shh, It’s okay cuz(Pulled her Into a hug)

Meanwhile Toni was standing on a toilet In one of the stalls In one of the uni-sex bathrooms crying. Soon she heard someone enter.

Jughead: Toni?(Whispered) 

Toni: Oh my god Jug(Wiped her tears)

She opened the stall door and jumped Into his arms.

Jughead: It’s okay(Held her tight)

He kissed her cheek breathing relivly. Peaches and Fangs came out of two other stall doors.

Jughead: You three alright?

They nodded yes. The four quietly snuck In the hallways while Jughead pulled Toni’s arm. Soon FP walked over weapon ready. He silently motioned for them to get In the student lodge. Ariella opened the door and let them In. Ariella jumped Into Jughead’s arms as Peaches did the same with Archie. FP shut and locked the door. When FP got to where Jughead’s locker was he saw a man wearing a bird mask spraying black letters onto Jughead’s locker. FP shot the guy In the head killing him. The letters said “We are 2 of Chic’s clients. He may be dead, but we’re not done with you yet Jughead Jones.” After he and the rest of the cops searched the whole school they couldn’t find anything else. FP went straight to the student lounge doors.

FP: It’s over, It’s safe.(Called)

Kevin cleared the doors and unlocked them. Crying Ariella jumped Into FP’s arms. FP had no choice but to show Jughead his locker. FP caught Jughead as he started sobbing and helped him sit on the floor as he held him close. Three male students were shot and killed. All three were Serpents. School was canceled the rest of the day. After FP did some digging he found out the young man he shot was named Peter Starler. But there was still a second guy wanting his son. Plus The Red Hood was still out there and from his notes It’s clear Fangs, Toni, and Kevin were on his kill list. After dark It was just FP and Ariella because Jughead was sleeping over at Fred’s. FP moaned as he and Ariella kissed deeply.

Ariella: Can we all go to Pop’s tomorrow after school?

FP: Fine by me 

Ariella took off her shoes

Ariella: Seeing how we have the house to ourselves tonight.(Smirked)

FP laughed and smirked as he followed her to his bedroom. Halloween came fast with no more Incidents. By Halloween Ariella and Fred both agreed that with how close they have become and with Fred being her only family besides her shithead of a birth father that Fred should sign a paper that Ariella Is now his daughter. So he did. That Saturday morning FP walked Into the kitchen to Ariella and Jughead eating breakfast. 

FP: So, how are you two going to spend Halloween while I’m at work?

Ariella: I’ll pass out candy and Jughead and I are going watch scary movies.

FP: Sounds fun

Ariella: And when you get home(Walked over to FP)

She pulled him closer by grabbing the top of his pants.

Ariella: I’ll have some candy for you

He grabbed her face

FP: God, I love you

He kissed her lips. In the afternoon Jughead was eating reeses pieces when he suddenly heard Ariella crying In pain. He ran upstairs to see water all around her feet.

Ariella: The baby’s coming

Jughead: Come on, we’re taking my motorcycle(Grabbed her hand)

They hopped on Jughead’s motorcycle and he rushed to the hospital. Once she was In a hospital bed he called his dad. When FP rushed Into Ariella’s room she was holding a beautiful baby girl. Ariella put the baby In his arms.

FP: She’s beautiful.

Jughead: So, what’s the name of my new sister?

Ariella: Raziya Nanya Jones

FP: Perfect

After the Jones basement was cleaned up and fixed up It became Raziya’s room. Even though Raziya was considered a Jones In secret on the birth certificate and In public FP and Ariella had to choice to say Raziya was a Andrews. Sunday morning Mayor Hiram Lodge met with Frank Andrews to discuss a deal.

Frank: From what I hear there are certain people In this town you hate and have tried to get rid of. I think we can help each other.

Hiram: What do you want? 

Frank: First tell me, do you know where my daughter Ariella Andrews Is living and has she had the baby yet? 

Hiram: Yes she has, and she lives next door to your brother and nephew. With FP and Jughead Jones.

Frank: Good, that makes this perfect. I killed my sister-In-law Mary while she was doing a job In Greendale. The police should be calling my brother soon and I'm sure Sheriff Jones and my daughter will be going with to bring Mary's body to Riverdale. Convince the Greendale cops that Ariella and her baby are living with FP Jones because he raped her and she Is forced to live with him because she doesn't want to leave her daughter. As for FP's son I met the boy that wants to kidnap him. Once FP Is locked away Jughead Jones will be easy prey.

Hiram: Deal, but I don't hurt babies.

Frank: That's fine, I won't hurt the baby. The baby will stay with my brother I'm sure and that's fine. 

Meanwhile at the Jones house 

FP: You know, I don't have any evidence yet. But with Evelyn Evernever being The Red Lady I'm positive It's her dad that's The Red Hood. I bet more than anything that he Is trying to continue his organ farm.

Soon they got a call from Fred. FP answered 

FP: What's up Fred?

Fred: Mary was killed In Greendale! I need you to come with me to retrieve her body please! 

When Fred, FP, and Ariella arrived In Greendale they saw police and Mary's body. The Greendale police saw that FP was the Riverdale sheriff.

The Greendale sheriff: You must be the Riverdale sheriff. 

FP: Yes

The Greendale sheriff: And you two are family to the victim? 

Fred: Yes

A cop walked over and whispered something In the sheriff's ear.

The Greendale sheriff: Give me a second 

After talking the sheriff walked back and handcuffed FP.

FP: What the hell are you doing?! 

The Greendale sheriff: FP Jones you are under arrest for raping this poor girl, forcing her to marry you, and keeping her hostage.

FP: I didn't do anything! You got to be kidding me, this Is a joke!(The cops took him away)

Ariella: Please, he didn't do any of that! He doesn't deserve this!(Crying)

The Greendale sheriff: You're coming to. We need to question you. 

Once at the Greendale jail FP was locked up and Ariella was questioned.

The Greendale sheriff: So, you admit you were held hostage and forced Into marriage? 

Ariella: Yes, but not by FP Jones. By a man named Mathias Jefferson. 

The Greendale sheriff: And you admit you were raped? 

Ariella: Again not by FP Jones. I was raped by my birth father Frank Andrews and that's who the birth father of my baby Is. Frank was also the one who willingly gave me to Mathias Jefferson. 

The Greendale sheriff: But why do you live with the Joneses when you have your uncle and nephew?

Ariella: The Joneses live right next to Fred and Archie and they have a room for my daughter and I. Fred's house doesn't. It was a simple and perfect arrangement made from friendship and love nothing else. Nothing more or less. 

The Greendale sheriff: We'll consider your statements. You're free to leave. 

As much as Hiram didn’t like It the one that took over Riverdale’s sheriff job until FP comes back was Charles Smith who started doing some digging to get FP released right away. After dark In FP’s first night In prison he was taking a shower In the shower room. But soon five naked guys surrounded him and he was seized. FP was forced to lay down as one man pumped Into his ass and another held FP’s legs as he pumped Into his hole. FP tried to fight and get away but It was no use. 

FP: Don’t touch me! Stop!

Man 1: You’re so soft and warm(Moaned)

Man 1 started licking his nipples causing FP to whine tears In his eyes. FP cried out as they both cummed Inside him.

Man 2: You’re ours Serpent man

Man 3: Don’t hog him you two. He has such a hot body!

FP whimpered as Man 1 started sucking his dick nice and slow. 

FP: Oh god. Please stop!(Cried)

Man 1: Let’s let the other three men have him now. Shall we?

FP: No please!(Crying)

In the morning Ariella was at cheerleading practice when Charles Smith walked Into the gym.

Charles: Ariella, I need to talk to you

She followed him to a far part of the gym

Charles: His first day In prison and FP Is already not doing good. He was gang raped last night In the shower room.

Ariella brought a shaky hand to her mouth as a tear went down her cheek.

Ariella: You need to get him out of there. Please.(Crying)

Charles squeezed her right shoulder

Charles: We will Ariella, we will

After school Ariella, Toni, and the other cheerleaders walked towards the Greendale prison fence where FP and the other prisoners were playing football. FP and the prisoners noticed the girls In the cheerleading outfits. Although Ariella was disguised In a long blond wig FP recognized her. Ariella put down her stereo and waved at FP smiling.

Prisoner man: Who Is that?(Practically drooling) 

FP: That’s my girl, my daughter(Lied)

Ariella turned on the stereo and her and the cheerleaders started singing Jail House Rock causing the prisoners to cheer and run to the fence. 

Ariella: Number forty-seven said to number three "You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see.” I sure would be delighted with your company. Come on and do the Jailhouse Rock with me.(Sang as she smiled at FP)

FP smiled at her and laughed. The prison men went back to their game. When the cheerleaders were done singing a random prison man tackled FP and started beating on him.

Ariella: No! Get off of him!(Cried)

As Toni dragged her away a guard got the man off of FP. Meanwhile at the Jones house as Jughead opened the front door he saw a guy standing there In a mask.

The guy: Hello Jones

He knocked out Jughead. When Ariella got home she heard Raziya crying and saw no sign of Jughead. She was going to check on Raziya but soon Ariella was also knocked out and taken away. Jughead woke up on one of the seats of the Ghoulie bus naked with his hands tied behind his back. Soon Kurtz walked onto the bus closing the doors.

Jughead: Kurtz?! But how?!(Gasped)

Kurtz: You thought I was dead huh Jones boy? Nope. I was Injured but unconscious.

Jughead: What do you want?!(Cried)

Kurtz laughed

Kurtz: You honestly don’t know?

Kurtz: Besides continuing to hurt you and make you suffer and bleed like I have done before. I’m the client of Chic’s that Is after you. I paid Chic so you would suffer and I could watch. But I also paid Chic so I would be his last client to watch him rape you then he would give you to me. Of course It was mutual, he wanted you just as badly as I did. Unfortunate for me you escaped and Chic was killed. But now I have you. And I’m going to feel your cute little body before I make you bleed. Your daddy Is back behind bars and Is not able to protect or save his precious little boy.

Kurtz took off his clothes causing Jughead to start crying.

Kurtz: Now that’s exactly what I wanted to see.

Jughead: No please!(Crying)

Kurtz forced him to sit on his lap on his dick and bounce nice and slow.

Kurtz: Nice and tight(Moaned)

Jughead: Let me go!(Whimpered) 

Jughead whined as Kurtz started licking his back.

Kurtz: I have you all to myself. No more sharing you with Chic or other clients. 

Meanwhile at the Andrews house Fred was holding Raziya while talking to Charles.

Charles: First FP Is arrested for stuff he didn’t do then both his son and his son’s best friend’s cousin get kidnapped. Someone Is behind all of this and I am going to find out who. Don’t worry, we’ll find Jughead and Ariella and get FP out of jail.

Meanwhile Kurtz was sucking Jughead’s dick nice and slow as he had been for 3 hours now causing Jughead to sob hard. 

Jughead: Please no more!(Sobbed hard)

Kurtz: You’re right Jones, It’s time for the other part of the torture now.

Kurtz forced Jughead to lay on his stomach. Jughead screamed In pain as Kurtz gave him five whips In the back with his belt. 

Jughead: Please

Kurtz took a blow torch and held It against the back of Jughead’s neck. Only long enough to give him second degree burns.

Jughead: Stop It! Please stop It!(Cried)

Kurtz: No way, watching you suffer Is too much fun!

5 weeks later after Charles arrested Hiram Lodge Charles and the search party was back In the Riverdale woods after dark yelling Jughead and Ariella’s names shining flashlights. Toni, Archie, and Reggie were searching by themselves when they came across Ariella’s unconscious body.

Reggie: Oh my god Ella!

The three kneeled by Ariella. She had a stab wound In both shoulders and was bleeding lots from her back.

Toni: Reggie, turn her over! Use your shirt to stop the bleeding!(Cried)

He turned her over and lifted up her dark pink tank top. He saw the bleeding was coming from the carved words “Always Frank’s property.” He quickly held his shirt against It. Toni started pushing on her chest as Archie gave her mouth to mouth.

Archie: Come on cuz breath!(Crying)

Soon Ariella gasped 

Toni: Don’t worry Ella, we’ll get you to the hospital.

Ariella: I can’t-(Said weakly)

She passed back out

Toni: Ella, stay awake!

Soon the three of them rejoined the group while Archie carried Ariella’s unconscious body. 

Toni: Where Is he? Where’s Jug?(Said to herself worriedly)

Kevin ran over to a cliff and shun his flashlight down. He saw Jughead lying unconscious by a river.

Kevin: Sheriff Smith over here! I found him!

Charles: Everyone stay back!

He rushed down to Jughead. Besides the burn mark and the blood seeping through his shirt from the whip marks Jughead also had a broken right arm and a knife sticking out of his right thigh. Both Jughead and Ariella were rushed to the hospital. Toni and Fred were watching over Jughead as he slept when suddenly he started thrashing and crying.

Jughead: No please! Please! Stop It!(Crying) 

Fred: Jug! It’s Fred Andrews! Your girlfriend Is here to! Wake up! 

Jughead’s eyes snapped open. He sobbed hard as Fred squeezed Jughead’s left hand. 

Fred: Everything’s going to be okay Jughead 

The day after tomorrow Jughead and Ariella were back home. Three weeks later all of Jughead and Ariella’s wounds healed. Except for the words on Ariella’s back which she would sadly have forever. Jughead was changed on the Inside. With loosing Betty and adding being kidnapped and raped twice and losing his dad to prison again and again for something he didn’t do no one recognized Jughead anymore. Charles agreed that until they catch Frank Andrews and Kurtz and until FP Is released that while out and at night time Charles would always be with them and Raziya would stay with Fred. During light time while at home they would be at Fred’s house Instead. That morning Jughead and his friends were In the library working on their creative writing assignments. The students were supposed to pick a family member then write about how much they love them and why, why they are such an Inspiration to them, and all the good things they have done. Jughead picked his dad of course and would save a copy for him to read. Even If that meant reading It to him while he’s In his cell. Soon the speakers turned on.

Mr. Honey: Can Jughead Jones and Ariella Andrews come to my office please. Jughead Jones and Ariella Andrews to my office.(Announced) 

When they arrived they saw Charles standing there

Charles: I have both good news and bad news for you two. Come with me to the parking lot so we can talk privately. 

They did

Charles: FP was moved from the Greendale jail to the Greendale police department this morning where he will be In a holding cell until 8PM tonight. Thanks to me finally proving to them that his Is Innocent of everything he Is accused of 8PM Is when he will be able to go home. 

Jughead clutched his heart.

Jughead: Thank god, but what’s the bad news?(Breathed)

Charles: There are a lot of people In Greendale who still believe the rumors and rather have FP dead then released. There Is going to be a whole crowd In that parking lot waiting to tear him apart the minute he steps foot out of that building. So here’s the plan, Jughead rally all the Serpents and get him out of there. I’ll arrive soon with some of Riverdale’s cops to make sure you all get out of there safely. 

Ariella: Awesome

Charles: Hold up Ariella, I have more bad news. With the people of Greendale still believing the rumors If they see you there they will drag you away and hold you back. They will find some way to keep you away from the police station. They will think they’re protecting you. Which Is why as much as I know you hate It you’ll have to stay away. I’m sorry.

At 8PM at the Greendale police station Jughead, Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni were Inside with FP trying to figure out what to do.

Jughead: Is there a back door?(Asked a cop)

The cop sneered at his Serpent jacket

The cop: The crowds out there too. So pick your poison Serpent. 

The cop walked away

Sweet Pea: What are we going to do?

Jughead was scared and had tears In his eyes.

Jughead: Dad, I don’t want you to die(Cried)

FP: Hey hey(Ran over to Jughead and put his hands on his cheeks)

FP: I’m not going to. Look at me okay.

Jughead shook his head yes as he cried.

FP: I’ll stay In the middle and you guys surround me. We stay together so none of us falls. In unity there Is strength.

The five of them: In unity there Is strength! 

They joined together and forced their way through the crowd lead by Jughead. Archie quickly ran over and put his arm around Jughead’s shoulders joining the link.

Archie: Everything’s going to be okay Jughead

Despite what Charles said Ariella was there hiding In the crowd In her long blond wig. She tried to run towards the linked together Serpents but Charles tackled her to the ground.

Charles: I told you to stay away!

Suddenly there was the sound of a gunshot. The Serpents checked FP everywhere but he was unharmed. But soon they saw the person missed and hit Jughead In the right side. FP quickly caught Jughead and put his hands on the wound as Jughead passed out.

FP: Help him! Somebody help him!(Yelled worriedly)

Before a riot or fight could start Charles shot Into the air making the crowd all stand back.

Charles: I am the current sheriff of Riverdale! All of the Serpents Including FP Jones are going back to Riverdale! Anyone tries to stop or harm them my cops will arrest them and they will rot In the Riverdale jail! Now go home all of you!

Once at the hospital Fangs helped Jughead walk.

FP: We need help!

He walked over to the desk

FP: Please my son needs help

The desk lady: Sir wait your turn

FP: He’s dying!(Yelled pounding on the desk)

A doctor: What’s going on?(Walked Into the room)

FP: My son was shot

Jughead cried out In pain as Fangs laid him on a gurney. Jughead clutched his dad’s arm hard.

Jughead: Dad-(Crying)

FP: You’re going to be okay

The gurney was rolled away

Ariella: I can’t believe It. I can’t believe Frank put you and Jughead In danger to get at me. FP, I’m so sorry.

FP laughed

FP: For what?

FP: Hey, sweetheart come here(Pulled her closer by her right wrist) 

FP: It will take a lot more than me ending up In jail for me to regret choosing you as my true love Ella.

Ariella: Frank will never stop

FP: No, we don’t know that

Fangs: Yeah we do.

FP: Shut your mouth Fangs!

Later Jughead woke up with pain In his right side. He looked and saw his wound bandaged. He saw his dad asleep In the chair next to his bed.

Jughead: Dad(Grabbed FP’s hand)

FP woke up and had tears In his eyes

FP: Jughead, thank goodness you’re alive(Squeezed his son’s hand back)

Jughead: Did anyone else get hurt?

FP: No son, everyone Is safe. The doctor said you can go home In the morning. How are you feeling?

Jughead: I’m so tired

FP: Get some sleep son I’ll be right here.

He rubbed Jughead’s left cheek

FP: I love you Juggie

He kissed his forehead

Jughead: I love you too dad(Whispered as sleep took over)

The next day Jughead stayed home from school under the watch of Charles while FP resumed being sheriff of Riverdale. Luckily today was a Friday so Jughead had today and the weekend to recover. That day FP went to the Riverdale jail to talk to Hiram.

Hiram: Look whose back to being the sheriff of Riverdale.

FP: How dare you put another hit on my son you bastard?

Hiram: Why don’t you use that gun and shoot me sheriff? 

FP: I’m not going to do that. But everyone In this town knows you deserve It.

FP: Hell, even your own daughter knew you deserve this! Now tell me, who did you and Frank send after my son?!(Yelled angrily)

Hiram: The Ghoulie Kurtz.

Hiram: Besides the obvious I know for a fact that Kurtz raped your son’s pretty little body.(Smirked)

FP kicked a chair over angrily. FP and the cops found that Kurtz was still living on that bus and they arrested him and sent him to the Riverdale jail. FP and the cops also found out that The Red Hood has been living at an abandoned warehouse and found Cheryl’s body and organs. He was arrested and also sent to the jail. FP was right It was Edgar Evernever. And If Edgar had his way he would had added Toni, Fangs, Kevin, Charles, and Jughead to his organ farm. Now they just needed to catch Frank Andrews. After dark when FP got home he let Charles go home. As soon as Charles left FP heard Jughead screaming from his room. FP ran Into the room to see Jughead thrashing and sobbing. As soon as FP crawled Into the bed Jughead curled up Into a ball and started whimpering. He pulled Jughead Into his arms and gently rocked him as he rubbed his head. After a while Jughead was calm and Into a deep sleep.

FP: You’re safe son. I’m right here. I’m back home now.(Ran his fingers through his hair)

He kissed his forehead and went to sleep holding his son. In the morning FP woke up In the bed by himself. He walked Into the kitchen to find Jughead and Ariella eating breakfast.

FP: Morning sleeping beauty(Smiled)

Jughead: Which one?(Smirked)

God FP missed his son’s smirk and smile.

FP: Beauty? I thought you were the Beast!(Laughed)

Jughead: Hey, If I am just remember I get my looks from you!(Laughed) 

FP: You’ll get something else from me If you don’t watch It!(Laughed as he ruffled Jughead’s hair)

Jughead: Speaking of getting something, I left you a surprise In your room.

FP: Oh my boy, you didn’t have to get me a welcome home present. Being with you again Is the only present I could ever ask for.

Jughead: I’m glad you’re home too dad. But trust me you’ll want this. It’s something I worked on In school while you were In prison. 

FP: I’m always happy to read your work. Don’t you know I am your biggest fan?

Once FP went to his room and grabbed Jughead’s report he returned to the kitchen table and silently read. By the time he was done reading he was In tears. It didn’t help that Jughead asked Chuck to draw a copy of the picture of FP holding Jughead the day he was born. FP pulled him Into his arms tight as he sobbed.

FP: I love you my baby boy. I love you so much.

He kissed his forehead

Jughead: Knowing that you were locked up again for something you didn’t do I was so lost. This was the only thing I could do to keep you with me. Chuck made a picture for me too and I printed off a copy of the report for me to keep.(Crying)

FP and Jughead spent the whole weekend talking and breathing In the fact they were together again. Sunday night after everyone enjoyed the Anastasia senior class play Ariella went to Pops and hung out with Toni. They talked about the play and how Reggie made a good Rasputin and Archie made a good Demetri. When Ariella got home and walked Into the living room she saw Archie and Jughead laying on the floor unconscious and Fred laying on the floor hands taped behind his back and tape on his mouth. Both Archie and Jughead had a stab wound In their right shoulder and right side.

Ariella: Daddy!(Cried)

But before she could run to him Frank Andrews seized her arms.

Frank: You’re going to die Ariella

Ariella: Fuck you!(Cried)

Frank: We already did remember? That’s how you got pregnant. 

He seized her throat hard and held her against the wall.

Frank: Say hello to your slut mother

Frank screamed In pain as Ariella bite him In the left wrist making him drop her on the floor.

Frank: Bitch!(Punched her In the right cheek)

Just as he was about to stab her FP ran Into the house and shot him to death.

FP: You’ll never touch her again you bastard 

Ariella rolled over to see Archie wake up and sit up. She ran over and jumped on him with a hug.

Ariella: Thank god Archie, I thought you were dead.

Archie: No, I’m okay

Ariella: Dad, Archie help me

They ran over to Fred. It took a little bit and It hurt but Ariella finally got the tape off of Fred’s mouth.

Ariella: Sorry

Fred: It’s okay

Ariella: You okay?

Fred: Yeah, I’m okay(Archie got the tape off of his hands)

FP: Hang In there kid, you’re going to be okay.(Said to Jughead)

Archie and Jughead were rushed to the hospital. When Archie opened his eyes the room was bright. He felt like he was back In that candle filled room being held hostage with Ariella In Centerville. Archie was starting to lose control of his breath and began descending into a panic attack. His memories of what he went through those days were starting to overwhelm him. Fred crawled Into the hospital bed, held Archie tight against his chest, and held his hands tight against Archie’s chest.

Fred: Son! Feel my breathing! Breathe with me! Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out.

Soon the panic attack passed and Archie saw he was In the hospital.

Archie: Dad(Breathed)

Fred: I’m right son, I’m right here.

Archie: I love you dad

Fred: I love you too son. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you.

In Jughead’s room he opened his eyes

FP: Juggie hey(Grabbed his hand)

Jughead: Dad, I’m so sorry. I heard the gun shot. I had to save them. I knew Frank would kill Fred and Archie and I couldn’t lose them.

FP: My brave boy. You never give up on the people you love. And you know I’ll never ever give up on you.(Rubbing Jughead’s left cheek)

He kissed Jughead’s forehead

Jughead: Dad, I don’t think Jellybean would be supportive of you dating Ariella. And you know mom would be worse. I don’t think you should tell them until after she graduates from high school.

FP: Agreed

FP: You know, I’ll never forget the first time I laid eyes on you and held you In my arms. I love the pictures but I don’t need pictures because I’ll never forget. My beautiful baby boy. I’ll never forget the song I use to sing to you when you were a baby either. It calmed you down and helped you sleep.

FP started rubbing Jughead’s head and started to sing which put him right out.

FP: If you hear a voice in the middle of the night. Saying it'll be alright It will be me. If you feel a hand guiding you along when the path seems wrong. It will be me. There is no mountain that I can't climb. For you, I'd swim through the rivers of time. As you go your way and I go mine. A light will shine and it will be me. If there is a key that goes to your heart. A special part. It will be me. If you need a friend. Call out to the wind. To hold you again. It will be me. Past the ever after, there's a place for two. In your tears of laughter I'll be there for you. In the sun and the moon. In the land and the sea. Look all around you. It will be me.(Sang)

He kissed his forehead again and pulled Jughead Into a gentle hug being mindful of his wounds. 

Ariella: That was beautiful(Walked In)

FP: Thanks. You’re going to make a great mother for him.

Ariella: I hope so, but I heard your conversation and Jughead’s right about not telling his sister and birth mother.

FP: I know. I know why we have to keep this a secret and we will. But I can’t wait till you graduate and we don’t have to.

Ariella: So, the guy that attacked you In prison during the football game. Any reason or was he just a dick?

FP: Both. The song you heard me singing, the whole time I was In prison I would sing It to myself to keep myself sane. That guy told me If I didn’t shut up I would be sorry. I guess that’s what he meant. 

After Jughead graduated It didn’t take long for him to start calling Ariella mom. Three months after Ariella graduated with Jughead and everyone she and FP married. After they were they were able to change Raziya’s last name to Jones without worrying about any problems. By the next year FP and Ariella gave birth to a beautiful baby named Bethany Alice Jones named after two Important and loved women of the Jones family. Just like her mom and unlike Raziya Bethany was black with black hair. Ariella took over the speakeasy at Pops and Jughead became one of the most famous and best authors of all time. Charles continued to work with FP as his deputy. Archie and Toni helped Ariella run the speakeasy. A year after FP and Ariella’s marriage Toni and Jughead married and had a daughter named Veronica Cheryl Jones after a wonderful friend and a wonderful girlfriend. Same with Archie and Peaches who had a daughter named Mary named after his mom. Full name Mary Christina Andrews. Peaches became the security the guard for the speakeasy.


End file.
